


One of Those Days?

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Cheon Sang Ji Hee, Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Multi, OT5, amnesiafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's injured. Everyone deals in his (and her) own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days?

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you're all glad I don't write the Loving You Romantic Situation corner. One day, I will return to writing non-parodies. Maybe. If Eliza stops laughing.

One day during practice, SME's cheapskatedness bites Dong Bang Shin Ki on the ass, and a light falls on the stage. Yunho pushes Jaejoong out of its path, and gets knocked flat for his trouble. The rest of them stop practicing to gather around their fallen leader.

"Oh, for god's sake!" shouts the manager on duty, pulling out one of his few remaining hunks of hair as he calls 119.

"I'm pretty sure he's not dead," Junsu says after a minute, prodding Yunho with his toe.

"Stop that," Jaejoong says, one-touching him.

Over the howling, Yoochun says, "Someone should administer CPR, just in case."

Jaejoong glares at him. "Don't you dare."

Changmin cocks his head. "Does this mean we get lunch early?"

At the emergency room, their usual doctor casts an exasperated eye over Yunho and sighs. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jaejoong asks, and she waves him off.

"Well, there might be amnesia or something, but it's just his head. He'll snap out of it."

"I'm not so sure--" Jaejoong starts, but she's already on to the next patient, some slick rich kid who burned himself trying to make fancy coffee.

"Your tax dollars at work," Yoochun says.

At just that moment, Yunho's eyes open. Jaejoong feels a wave of relief. "Yunho?"

Yunho gives him a patented goofy grin. "Do I know you? Can I get to know you better?"

"Oh, he'll be fine all right," Changmin says, coming back from the vending machine with a bag of M&amp;Ms. Yoochun takes a swipe at it, and Changmin holds it up out of his reach.

"What do you remember, Yunho?" Jaejoong asks gently, and Yunho frowns.

"Is that my name? Can I change it? It sounds like some foreign catch-phrase."

Changmin chokes on his M&amp;Ms. Junsu thumps him on the back a little harder than necessary. Jaejoong has to raise his voice to be heard over the ruckus, though he still tries to sound gentle. "You hit your head kind of hard."

"I did?"

Yoochun snorts. "Dude, you were brained by a stagelight."

Jaejoong scowls at Yoochun, but Yunho perks up. "A stagelight? Does that mean I'm famous?"

Changmin, who'd just been recovering both from his choking and Junsu's "help," collapses to the floor. Across the room, Jaejoong sees their doctor roll her eyes and start making her way back to them.

That's when Stephanie comes rushing in the door.

"Yunnie?" she gasps in a high, girlish voice. "Yunnie, baby, are you okay?"

While Jaejoong mouths "baby" at Yoochun, Yunho blinks at Stephanie. "Do I know you?"

She gasps again, hand going to her mouth. "Oh, Yunnie, how could you? How could you forget your own girlfriend?"

"What?" Jaejoong and Yunho say simultaneously, just before Stephanie drops the act and cracks up. Jaejoong's mouth twitches as Yunho says, aggrieved, "I'm not sure that's very funny. You shouldn't lie to a wounded man."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Stephanie manages, flapping her hand dismissively. "It's just your head, and you're up for lecturing people already."

"Well--" Yunho starts, but she's already turned away, poking Junsu's shoulder.

"Pay up."

"No way." Junsu crosses his arms, scowling in that way he does when he's trying to display his charisma. "You laughed."

"Not until after I said the line. That was the deal."

"I need a drink," Jaejoong murmurs to Yoochun, certain he has something, but Yoochun only shakes his head.

"Hospital, man. There are some rules even I don't break."

"You were supposed to--" Junsu starts. Stephanie tackles him.

"Pay up!"

Their doctor looks like a thunderhead building. She collects a few security guards on her way over, and Yoochun passes Jaejoong a flask that sloshes promisingly before turning to Yunho. "Think you can walk?"

"Now seems like a good time to try." Since nobody bothered to set Yunho up with an IV, he manages to stand readily enough. Then he looks down. "Umm, shouldn't I be wearing more than this?"

"Don't worry about it," Yoochun tells him, then gives Changmin, now lounging on the floor watching Junsu and Stephanie wrestle, a pointed look. "Help me grab these two and let's get out of here."

Changmin manages to catch hold of Stephanie, who's holding onto Junsu, who clings to Yoochun when he gets in reach and hisses, "Can I borrow some money before she kills me?"

While they come to quick and dirty (very dirty) terms, Yunho leans heavily on Jaejoong. Jaejoong automatically slings his arm around Yunho's waist and frowns up at him. "Yunho-yah, you all right?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, it's just my head." Yunho shifts his hold on Jaejoong and bends down a little closer, talking conversationally. "So tell me something. Did I hit _myself_ with that light?"

There's really only one appropriate answer to that. Jaejoong hands him the flask.


End file.
